


Trouble Brewing

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Daniel accidentally hurts Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Trouble Brewing

Light crept under the door, spilling out into the dim corridor, clear evidence of the room's occupation. Jack sighed in exasperation though he'd known what he would find even before he arrived. Either Daniel was becoming predictable or Jack was beginning to think like the young archeologist. A scary thought.

Without conscious design, his hand grabbed the knob, turning until the door swung open on silent hinges. Jack's eye automatically went to the place he expected to find Daniel - in front of the coffeepot. For the second time in as many minutes, his presumption was verified.

An indulgent smile on his lips, Jack crossed to the younger man and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Daniel swung around. The steaming liquid in the mug he was holding sloshed out. Gravity coupled with force carried it until it met an immovable object - Jack.

The stain spread from one green thread to another, making it look as though Jack hadn't been able to find a bathroom in time. His initial embarrassment quickly disappeared beneath an onslaught of pain. Flesh felt as if it was on fire. Dignity fell to the need to rid himself of the discomfort. Grabbing himself in a way he would normally find humiliating, he pulled at the thick fabric, hoping to protect the tender organ underneath. Nerve endings throbbing with each pulsing torment told him he was already too late.

"Let me take you to the infirmary, Jack."

Vision blurred by tears of pain, Jack thought he heard suppressed laughter in Daniel's voice. But at the moment, he was too miserable to care.

"Can you walk or should I call for help?"

Vanity made the decision easy. Jack wanted as few people as possible to see him in his present condition. "I can walk."

Many times during the short journey, Jack wished he'd chosen the other option. No matter how he shifted hoping to avoid it, every step brought his groin into contact with the rough material of his uniform. As cool now as it had been hot before, the wet fabric sent chills down his spine, augmenting his distress.

By the time they reached the infirmary, he was barely aware of his surroundings. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt the soft give of a mattress. The sharp sting on the back of his hand, a clear indication he was receiving an IV, was appreciated. He knew from experience the intravenous painkiller would quickly ease his discomfort. 

The belt was pulled from around his waist. This action was followed by the snip snip of scissors. Soon his pants lay in pieces around him.

A cool breeze wafted across bared flesh raising goosebumps. The pain slowly dulled from excruciating to merely unpleasant.

"Feeling better, Colonel?"

A drugged smile confirmed Fraiser's question. "Much. How bad is it?"

"Not much worse than a severe sunburn."

Aware his privates were visible for all the world to see, Jack growled, "If you're done, could I have a blanket?"

"Afraid not, sir. This type of burn heals better when exposed to the open air."

The sharp click of a bolt retracting drew Jack's horrified gaze to the closed door. The slowly turning knob threw him into a panic. When Teal'c stepped inside, his fear eased, only to double in intensity when Carter followed the Jaffa inside.

"Colonel, we heard . . ."

"Not one step further, Carter."

"Sir?" 

"Major, if you don't turn around and leave right now, you'll be a private in the morning."

The military discipline Jack had counted on backed the bewildered young woman out the door. 

Angry brown eyes rose to rest on the person responsible for his predicament.

Daniel's hands fluttered nervously under the fierce gaze.

"Maybe I should go and explain what's going on to Sam?"

"Maybe you should."

"I'll see you later."

"Empty handed, I hope."

The implied threat was clearly audible. Jack hoped his satisfaction didn't show when the young man's ruddy features paled. The fertile imagination would inflict a far worse punishment than Jack could ever envision.

When the door closed behind the escaping archeologist, Jack turned to the bemused Jaffa at his side. "Teal'c, I want you to stand guard. Stop anyone, except Dr. Fraiser, from coming in."

"I will protect your dignity, O'Neill."

"My dignity thanks you." 

Jack could see Fraiser biting her lip. But she could do nothing to hide the twinkle in her eyes. Everyone was finding his predicament far too amusing. A reminder of his rank and the power it carried was obviously necessary.

"Janet."

"Y-yes, s-sir?"

"First thing in the morning, I want you to contact maintenance. Tell them to buy the biggest, noisiest bell they can find and install it on Dr. Jackson's office door. If there isn't a ring loud enough to wake the dead, they can kiss their next promotions good-bye."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
